A dilute suspension of phosphatic clays is a waste product of phosphate ore beneficiation where the mineral is separated from the ore during processing. The waste clay suspensions, which can initially contain 3-5 wt % of solids, are pumped to large impoundment areas termed clay settling areas (CSAs) for consolidation. However, increase in the solids content proceeds very slowly. In some cases, settling and self-consolidation of the clay can take 25 years to reach a solids content of 25-40 wt %. In central Florida, CSAs cover over 150 square miles, which represents 30% of the mined land.